fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Sadix
Dokończę za kilka godzin.Lorco 12:26, kwi 23, 2010 (UTC) Widzę, że robisz wielkie postępy. Mocek ładny - 8,5/10. Ehh.. widzę, że Jetraxa masz... Nieźle, zgadzam się z poprzednikiem, ale z jakiego pododu on jest skakdi? Nie widzę żadnego podobieństwa mięzdy nim a typowym skakdi Vezok999 11:59, kwi 24, 2010 (UTC) Wyglada jak Skakdi(nie licząc głowy).Lorco 18:10, kwi 24, 2010 (UTC) Głowa to wg mnie obowiązkowa u skakdi, a poza tym żadnego podobieństwa nie widze (mozę z wyjątkiem że oboje mają 2 nogi xD ) Vezok999 18:29, kwi 24, 2010 (UTC) Vezok, Skakdi to przede wszystkim musi mieć kręgosłup, a z twoich żaden go nie ma :/ Kani A gdzie ci tak pisze? Równie dobrze Toa ma mieć kanohi (a książe czy Anarcher nie mają) a glatorianin głowę glatorianina (Kariko nie ma) Ważne że większosć lub chociaż częsć cech jest zachowana, niestety u Sadixa nic podobnego do Skakdi nie widzę Vezok999 10:39, maj 8, 2010 (UTC) No to błąd tego co zrobił Kariko. Toa nie musi mieć Kanohi. A książe ma - wchłoniętą w ciało. U Ciebie jest tylko głowa. A gdzie tak pisze? Wszędzie. Na BS01, na BIONICLEPEDIA, na EB. Zgadzam się - u Sadixa Skakdiańskiego (ciekawe czy jest takie słowo) nic nie ma. Kani--Nui 17:50, maj 9, 2010 (UTC) Dokładnie to pisze że jeżeli nie jest w stanie nosić anohi to ta istota nie jest Toa. To jeżeli tak pisze na Biosectorze to wstaw mi odpowiedni cytat (ps, nie tylko mocki moich skakdi mają samą głowę Vezok999 18:40, maj 9, 2010 (UTC) Wiem, Ungerstraih czy jakoś tak (ten z GoMu) też nie ma. Cytat z artykułu "Skakdi" z BS01 (Sekcja: Abilities and Traits) "All Skakdi (excluding Vezon) possess an organic spine that runs from the back of the head, down the arms, and down the back." Tłumaczenie: "Wszyscy Skakdi (oprócz Vezona) mają organiczny kręgosłup, biegnący od głowy, do rąk i miednicy." Jeszcze coś? Mówiąc o Kanoi miałem na myśli to, że nie każdy Toa '''musi '''mieć Kanohi. Każdy Toa może, każdy tytan może, i faktycznie, jeśli ktoś nie może nosić Kanohi, to na pewno nie jest Toa. Kani--Nui 13:03, maj 10, 2010 (UTC) Ale masz juz jeden wyjątek w prawzdiwej histori, a na fanclubie prawdziwa historia jest częst naginana duuużo bardziej niż brak okreslonej czesci ciała Vezok999 13:38, maj 10, 2010 (UTC) Ale ten wyjątek jest normalnie wytłumaczony. A poza tym to oprócz Garai, żadnej maski do głowy Skakdi (którzy '''MOGĄ '''nosić Kanohi) nie przyczepisz. Więc jak inaczej przyczepić taką maskę, jeśli nie głową Toa? Kani--Nui 13:43, cze 8, 2010 (UTC) Jezu. Skakdi mają Kręgosłupy ale to nie znaczy że nie mogą i straćić w boju czy se zwyczajnie oderwać (Jak Ungerstreishe). A M.O.C wg. mnie taki na 5+/10 --DARNOK 2 14:31, cze 8, 2010 (UTC) M.O.C. dobry, ale on w żadnym przypadku na Skakdi nie wygląda - ma głowę Toa, nie Skakdi; NIe ma kręgosłupa; ma dłoń glatorianina. - Osobno posiadając te cechy nie miałbym nic, ale jeżeli on nie posiada żadnej z tak licznych cech, to trudno mi go za Skakdi uważać Vezok999 19:20, cze 8, 2010 (UTC) Zgadzam się z Vezokiem. A MOC jest na 8/10 Lord Vox 19:51, cze 19, 2010 (UTC)